


Something Better

by sorteparaplyer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus likes Dave, really likes him. Maybe things can be different with him. Maybe it doesn't have to be how it's been before.





	Something Better

Klaus trembles beneath Dave’s hand as it skims feather-light over his body. His breath catches as Dave only barely touches his hip. It feels sublime to be touched so gently, to be handled so carefully. Every inch of his skin feels electric and yet paper-thin. He’s aching for Dave, so aroused he feels like he could cry.

And yet when Dave’s hand settles on the fly of his pants Klaus stiffens. “Dave,” he pants. “Dave.”

“I want you so bad, Klaus. I want to make you feel so good.”

“Dave.”

Dave opens his eyes and looks at him.

“I--” Klaus swallows. “I don’t… like sex.”

“What?”

Klaus bites his lip, immediately regretting his decision to tell Dave. Without the chance to fuck him, Dave will find some other young broken man to shack up with. Someone who will roll over and take it just like Klaus has so many countless times before. Why did he think he shouldn’t do that for Dave? Why did he say anything at all? “It hurts, Dave,” he finds himself saying instead. “I don’t want you to hurt me too. You already make me feel good just like this.”

Dave’s eyes narrow and Klaus feels his stomach drop. He lets go of Dave’s waist and steps back. It was so stupid to tell the one person who was interested in him that he didn’t want to fuck. It’s the only thing he’s ever had to offer to anyone who was interested in him. “Nevermind,” he says quickly. “Nevermind. You can fuck me.” He cringes as he says it. Is it worse to have no one or to give in to being hurt again just when he thought he’d found something better?

“Klaus, I--I don’t want to hurt you either. Sex isn’t supposed to hurt. I would never do that.”

“I don’t like it,” he says a little helplessly. 

Dave puts a hand to Klaus’ head, ruffles his hair and strokes down his cheek. “Then we won’t. We don’t have to.” He gives a cough of a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I could come just from watching the faces you make when I touch you.”

Klaus smiles weakly. Maybe someday he’ll try with Dave. Do it properly. For now he wraps his arms back around Dave’s waist and lays his head on his shoulder. He lets out a deep, ragged exhale.

Dave holds him, stroking his hand over Klaus’ back. “You know you can tell me what happened,” he whispers. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
